If you'll have me
by 2nd-Reaper
Summary: What happens if the girls get tired of having to wait on Saito and take revenge on Saito. Will Louise wait? What can happen over the time he is gone? First Fanfiction please read/review because it only helps! I apologize for OOC characters. Rated T for possible cursing later on.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZERO NO TSUKAMI/FAMILIAR OF ZERO OR THE CHARCTERS**

Saito didn't know where he was or if he would be able to keep searching for Louise. At this rate he would run out of blood and drop dead in about 3 more minutes. He had been fighting Henrietta's soldiers all the way to where he was. All he could think of was that he might never get to see Louise's face again. He started to run away from the soldiers thinking he might outrun them with his ability. He didn't remember when it happened but at some point the soldiers armor started to look different. The soldiers started to catch up to him but at that point he passed out from blood loss.

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK***

He couldn't remember how long it had been since they put him in that hole. Judging on the change in season it had to have been at least 8 months. That would have to mean that he hadn't seen Louise in over a year.

Henrietta had sent him on a mission without Louise. When Saito returned a week later he was told by Henrietta that Louise died from an attack in her Carriage. They had a body and even Agnes said she was killed by bandits. Saito had grieved for 3 months until he told Henrietta that he believed that she was still alive. When he did this he was carried away by guards and thrown into some random hole in the dungeon.

Later on when he looked up it was the group of girls that he thought he knew. Standing there was: Henrietta, Tabitha, Siesta, Tiffania, and Agnes. Tabitha was the only one to speak, "We are tired of waiting on you Saito. All of us love you but you only love Louise. As a punishment we will tell you, Louise is alive however for what she knows you are dead. Also since you won't love us each of us have chosen a type of punishment for you to face Monday through Friday. You will receive 2 days to rest before you are punished again. This will continue until we see fit." then they walked away.

The first punishment was from Henrietta. A man entered the room in an all black outfit from head to toe. Saito was tied to the wall. not without a fight of course, and the man started punching him in the stomach. He didn't know how long it went on but eventually he started to throw up. Once the only thing coming up was blood the man whispered a, "Sorry." and walked away.

The next day it was from Tabitha. The same man walked in holding a big knife. Saito knew he was going to tie him to the wall again but he was too tired to fight him so he walked over to the wall and waited. This time he tied his arms so that they were facing outward. He then started slicing his arms in cuts. Saito started getting dizzy and passed out.

Then came the punishment from Siesta. The man walked in and instead of Saito going on the wall he was placed on floor and strapped down. The man then proceeded to stand on his stomach and stay there until it hurt so much Saito's screams became silent. He then stepped down and left. It was then he noticed that they were all watching him being punished from above. Only one was crying, Tiffania.

The next day instead of the man walking in it was Tiffania that walked in. Saito could easily see the tears welling up in her eyes. He told her that it was okay, that he deserved it. She shook her head no and started kissing him. She pushed him into the wall and strapped him in. "This is the only time I am doing this myself. I just wanted to kiss you one more time." All of the sudden the wall started to spin and the blood went to his head. He passed out seconds later.

The next day the man was back but the only thing he held was a gun. The man always came at different times so Saito never knew when he would come. Saito happened to be sitting on the ground. The man pointed the gun at his foot, shot Saito, and left. He dropped supplies to bandage the wound and left.

Saito was only fed on the weekends, his period of rest, but just enough to keep him alive. Needless to say he was a skeleton within a few weeks. On Monday the whole thing started over.

The only thing that made this sort of bearable was that even though Monday through Friday the man 'punished' him the man became his friend. He even started visiting him on Saturday and Sunday. He would tell him of Louise and how she was doing. He started planning on how to help Saito escape this punishment. After apparently seven months of punishment according to the man, whose name was Philip, the punishment stopped, but so did the mans visits. Until he returned a week later telling him punishments would resume the next day.

A week later the man gave Saito the plans on how he would escape. It had worked but the man was killed on his escape. His only friend anymore was killed helping him escape.

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK END***

Once Saito woke up he saw Louise standing in front of him crying wildly. He went to move and comfort her until he noticed he was tied down and couldn't move. Louise heard the noise caused by the chains and looked up to see the skeleton known as Saito, her familiar.

She walked over to him and put her hands on his face. "I-I-I thought you were dead, Saito!" she sobbed into his neck. A man walked over to her and put his hand on Louise's shoulder saying, "You should probably tell him Louise."

Louise seemed to hesitate and Saito would have been more than willing to knock him out for touching Louise, well if he still had his strength that was. She looked at Saito crying even harder and said, "I'm am sorry Saito but I am engaged."

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **Yes, no, maybe so? I realize that Tabitha and all of them were way out of character and I am going to change that ASAP I promise! Please review and tell me what you think. I will take it all into consideration and try to change it with how you say it needs to be changed.**

 **-Until next time, The one and only**

 **Aaron10905**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZERO NO TSUKAMIA/FAMILIAR OF ZERO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT ONLY THIS STORY/PLOT LINE**

Saito thought that Louise was making a joke with him and he laughed. "I'm sorry could you repeat that I think I must be hearing things," he finished with a smile on his face.

A single tear fell from her eye and she looked at him, "Saito, I am engaged to this man." She pointed at him with an unhappy gesture.

Saito's smile instantly vanished being replaced with a serious face, "Louise. No not Louise, my love please take me back. I'll do anything, you can do anything to me! Please all I ask is that you have me back!" Saito begged her to just even cosider him.

He had tears streaming down his face but no sobs just a look of horror. The guard from earlier, Dustener a.k.a her soon to be husband, spoke, "You need to learn your place commoner. YOu have no right to even look at my wife. You remember that."

He looked mad like he had worked hard to get here, even killed to get here. Louise was still looked into his leaking eyes and before Saito said anything Louise entered a passion filled kiss with him.

After a moment she broke away and stood up walking to the door. She stopped at the door and replied without looking back, "Saito, for attacking guards set all around here to protect this family you must be punished."

That was the last time he would see her for a LONG TIME face to face.

It had been 2 days since he saw Louise and today was the day he had been sentenced to pay for his crimes against Louise's family.

He hadn't been fed at all meaning that he hadn't eaten in most likely about a week and a half. He was taken to there area where his punishment would be executed. It was a dungeon filled with men in the head to toe black suits. Alll Saito could think was 'Am I gonna be able to survive?'

Louise, Dustener, and her father were there sitting in their chairs waiting for the punishment to begin.

The men in black suits made him strip to only his underware and tied him a foot off of the ground arms and feet exposed. You could see the cut wounds and gun shots that weren't healed very well. They stopped healing about a month after getting shot and cut evey week.

Louise saw his body and had to put her hand over her mouth. 'How could this have happened to such a strong warrior as himelf?!' Once she calmed down she decided to ask him. "W-w-what happened to y-y-y-you?"

He looked to the ground, ashamed of his body. He began his tale, "I was sent on that mission without you about what a year or so ago? When I came back they told me that you were dead. Agnes had told me a story and my gosh they even had a body! I cried and sobbed for 3 whole months. They had destroyed my flower when I was gone so I had no way of knowing. I decided to look for you anyway. I just knew that you were still alive somewhere out there. I told Henrietta this and she had the guards throw me into a dungeon and lock me down in the hole. Henrietta, Tabitha, Siesta, Tiffania, and Agnes were all there. They told me they were tired of waiting on me to realize they loved me. They all chose a punishment and Monday through Friday and I was given Saturday and Sunday to heal. They only fed me on the weekends. i became friends with my punisher. He would tell me about you and what was going on. After 7 and a half months the punishment stopped. A week later they began again. The punisher helped me to escape but while he helped me to do that he was killed. My only friend ... he died ... helping me... escape ... so I could find you. NOw your engaged though and he has died in vain. His efforts all for nothing. I had to fight Henrietta's soldiers all of the way here. I guess I never noticed that the uniforms had changed. I passed out and I woke up here" Saito couldn't help but shed a tear.

Louise had tried to run to him and comfort him but he new 'lover' had stopped her. Her dad looked at him with slight sorrow but what had to be done had to be done.

"Saito, even though you have been through rough times and I am sorry about your wounds and skeleton like body form but you must be punished." Saito knew that it couldn't be helped he would be punished. Then her father continued, "If you are able to survive your punishment my daughter may she choose she can have you back."

Saito could tell by the screams of no from Louise that he wouldn't survive this attack. Especially not in the shape he was in now. His friend had said that he was lucky everyday he lived because he is surviving the impossible everyday.

His 'punishment' brought him back to reality. Every type of magic including void attacked him one by one ten times.

Dustener looked happy as he saw Saito's now empty body. He let Louise go and she ran up to the dead corpse. The men in black untied him and his dead body collapsed to the floor.

Louise stood there thinking of how many times she thought she lost him but everytime he always came back. Now he wouldn't come back.

The men in the black suits pronounced his death and even her father shed a tear.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZERO NO TSUKAMI/FAMILIAR OF ZERO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

Louise didn't know what to do anymore. She had lost the one love of her life. She told herself she didn't love him anymore, that she was happy with Dustener. It was now she discovered all she had done was postpone the inevitable.

She loved him and now he was gone. She stood in front of The limp body. She couldn't find the will to move her body at all.

A man in the black suit was approaching them to take away the body when Louise sprang to action. She pulled out her wand and yelled, "Explosion!"

The whole room went black from the explosion. As soon as the smoke cleared from the room the men in black suits started to charge at her. All her father could do was watch in horror as his daughter was fighting for not her life but yet her dead familiar's body.

After over half of the men in black suits had been killed the duke grew angry. He yelled out, "STOP!" He walked over to his daughter and grabbed onto her.

He whispered into her ear, "It's okay. It'll all be alright. There's nothing that can be done now, Louise." Once he finished speaking to her he let her go.

The men in black, or what was left of them, walked over to Saito's limp body. They picked him up along with his clothes.

As they were walking away a letter fell from Saito's jacket. Louise quickly ran over and picked it up.

It said, in a very scribbled kind of way,

"Dear Louise,

It's been so long since I've seen you. The only peace I find is on the weekends when my friend tells me how you are doing.

We have started forming an escape plan. The torture started back a week ago. i guess it's from the small amount of freedom I once had. It seems worse than when it all started in the first place.

To be honest I know I will never see you again. The plan we are forming will never work. The only escape is to go through the front doors.

I just can't help but believe if I saw you one last time you would take me back, forgive me of all that I've done. I will never admit it to anyone else, but I can only sleep after crying for hours.

My time here is a waste. I should just ask my friend to shoot me somewhere that can't be fixed. Why do I torture myself with a thread of hope.

It was nice being here but it seems my time has run out. Just remember, I'll always love you

From,

Saito

P.S.

This is goodbye, Louise."

Louise was crying her eyes out as she clutched her note as close to her heart as possible. This was his last statement to her before he was killed.

Dustener walked over to her with narrowed eyes as he was looking at the note in her hands. He reached out to take the note from her but she ducked and ran to her room crying.

She slammed the door closed and collapsed on her bed. She would never look at him again.

* * *

 **A.N: Well? Look, I know it has been a VERY long time. I am so sorry. Especially since this is a seriously short chapter. Please forgive me, I will be more on top of things. Well what do you think? Comment, Favorite, Follow, just do you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZERO NO TSUKAMI/FAMILIAR OF ZERO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

 **A.N: Yes, I'm alive. Now, before I start writing this story again I would like to apologize. This story hasn't been updated since December of 2015. Now here we are half way through 2017. This brings me to my next point. My writing style will undoubtedly have changed. Henceforth, we are going to try our best to get through this together. These characters are past ooc. We are just going to embrace it and run like the wind. If you don't like it I'm sorry. You need to go back a year and a half ago and get me back on the ball. We can both hope that I finish this story sooner than later. Now, without further ado …**

Louise was in her room holding onto Saito's jacket.

She had retrieved it from the men in black the same day that Saito had died. She had his note laying on her bedside table.

She had cried on it so many times that it was no longer even legible.

As she started thinking about Saito she remembered all that he had said to her about the 5 girls who, while she hated, she had never thought would do this.

True to her thoughts she refused to look at Dustener. It was becoming clear to her what she would have to do.

She needed to go and take on the girls who had hurt he loved one. She would need to kill the women who had tortured him and in the end, killed him.

Saito still hadn't had his funeral. He wouldn't get one. Due to being executed he would be sent off to a body farm. Not even her father's sway could change what was required by the nation of Tristan.

She would start the hunt with someone that would be easy to get to. Someone who be away from the others.

Agnes.

 ***TIMESKIP***

Louise had been following Agnes ever since she had left the city.

She had been sent to give word to the Head Master at school that the Princess would no longer be able to come to the festival that they were about to have.

This was not the news the Head Master had hoped to hear.

Louise was sitting outside of the door listening in to see what was being said. It was helpful that she was somewhere she could be. There was no way she could do this if she had to completely hide.

She was good. However, she was nowhere near that good. She never needed to be.

As she was listening she heard the Head Master ask, "Have you heard from our young void mage or her familiar?'

Agnes replied, "No he never returned from his mission from her majesty and the void mage still weeps of her loss."

The Head Master was no idiot. He heard how quickly she replied. She was lying but he would let it go, for now.

"If you have no further questions I must be returning to her majesty. There is reason to believe that someone is planning an assassination."

"Of course. Have a fair trip, Agnes." He replied, at a level of sound unneeded.

Unaware of any reason to question him she left. His warning had given Louise just enough time to move to a location where she wouldn't be seen as Agnes left the room.

She was thankful for the Head Master's warning. Though she couldn't thank him because she had a target to follow.

 ***TIMESKIP ***

Louise had followed Agnes almost all the way back to the Princess at the capital. She kept looking for a good time to attack but there was never a good one.

She soon began to fear that Agnes would just continue and not stop. Until she noticed Agnes slowing to a stop beside a small clearing in the forest beside a lake.

As much as Louise wanted to just wait for Agnes to go to sleep and just kill her then she just couldn't. She had to avenge her beloved Saito. Killing her in her sleep wouldn't avenge him.

Agnes had long sense started a fire, pitched a tent, and as now sitting and staring at a sword. She didn't understand the importance of said sword until she saw what it was. It was Derflinger.

The only difference was that the sword no longer talked. It seemed almost as if the sword had gone back to sleep. Louise remembered her initial confusion when they were dragging Saito inside and she saw just a normal sword.

She now understood where it had gone. She also remembered that Derflinger had been awoken by Saito, the void familiar. This showed that Saito was dead. Now that Saito was gone, so was the spirit of Derflinger.

While Agnes was staring at the sword Louise walked into the clearing. She saw that Agnes was crying. There were tears on the now empty blade.

Agnes looked up as the void mage took a set on a log opposite of her.

"What are you doing here?" Agnes sneered

"I have come to avenge Saito. You tortured him. You claim to have loved him but you couldn't have possibly loved him if you were willing to torture him."

Agnes grew a dark smirk, "Big talk coming from the person who used to whip him. So what if we tortured him? He was alive when he left. Which means that you-"

Before she could finish Louise had drawn her wand and started, "Explosion!"

Having been too caught up in her statement Agnes was unprepared. She was shot back into the tree and had let go of Derflinger.

Louise, knowing that she couldn't win with just magic, ran and grabbed the sword.

Agnes having now recovered from the blast grabbed her own sword and charged. Though she was slowed down. The blast had shot a piece of wood from the now extinguished fire into her thigh.

As Louise had picked up the sword she noticed that it seemed light in her hands. As she looked up she saw that while injured, Agnes was charging at her with a fire of fury behind her eyes. Louise didn't know what happened but it was like she knew exactly what to do.

She side-stepped the attack and then unleashed one of her own. Going for a vertical slash. Only for it to be blocked by Agnes, who had pulled out a gun to try and kill Louise quickly. Louise quickly jumped out of the way. She wasn't fast enough though. She was hit in the left shoulder by the bullet.

Knowing that she would need to end this soon she thought up her own trick. She charged towards Agnes and swung the sword down at her head. Agnes blocked the sword but wasn't prepared for the explosion which happened instantaneously.

Agnes had been hit directly with the explosion. Unlike the ones used on Saito this one had killer intent behind it.

The blow beheaded the guard of the Princess. Her body falling to the ground. Now void of a head.

As Louise sat there thinking of what just happened she realized that she would need to train a lot harder to be able to handle the others. She would have died for sure had she not surprised her and injured her before the fight began. Even then it was way to close.

She opened a world door to go back home when she remembered what would be awaiting her there. She changed the destination and walked through arriving at the school infirmary.

 **A.N: I hope that you guys enjoyed the next chapter in the series. I am hoping to get on a solid writing schedule and finish up this story by the time I start college. Until next time, Aaron10905**


End file.
